Laters, baby
by iheartNYcity
Summary: For him, it was hard to believe. But she did. With all her heart, she believed it wasn't the end. But he had to see it too. She wanted him to see it. She wanted him to tell her, to promise her that they would meet again... Laters... MY FIRST FS FANFIC-PLEASE, R&R-SENSITIVE CONTENT-DON'T READ IF YOU THINK YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE IT-THANK YOU


**_Hello to whoever is reading this right now! I hope you're having a good day/afternoon/evening/night, and if that's the case, I hope it stays that way :)_**

 ** _This is my very first Fifty Shades fanfic. It's actually another story of mine, a 39 Clues one called "How Could He Ever Forget?". The concept is the same, but I trust this one is way more well-written and "richer". I_** ** _worked really hard to adapt the original story to a Fifty Shades one. I hope it was worth the trouble._**

 ** _There are surely some mistakes of any kind (grammar, vocabulary, idioms etc) and they are all mine and mine alone. You are free to CC me and the story if you want, but please, do it nicely. Don't go out there and start cursing me and my work. I've worked for it and have put a piece of me in it so I'd appreciate it big time if you respected that. Otherwise, don't comment on the story at all. And to make it clear, I don't mean to offend anyone-I don't even know you for crying out loud-and I certainly will not hold a grudge if you point out a mistake or don't favorite this shot. At the end of the day we are all entitled to our own opinion and that's absolutely understood. I'm saying all this because I've seen many authors (good and bad) from many archives giving up writing because people just wouldn't stop running them down, fooling them and crucifying them for not speaking the perfect English. It's a shame, really... Now you might say and I agree that sometimes, the author's attitude can be rude and ungrateful even if the CC they are given is told in the kindest and most respectful of ways. In that case, the author is...well, a selfish fool. But that doesn't mean we should behave like that too. When it comes to that, I just choose not to bother with the dude's ego. It saddens me that they can't see my good intentions but I try not to let it bring me down... So please, in general, try to be nice not just with me but with every author that tries, talented or not. We are doing our bit here. And that counts for every reviewer-author or guest, including me._**

 ** _This is a rather long one-shot. I am sorry in advance if there are any plot holes, complications, confusions with the tenses and the like. I did my best so there aren't any, but oh well, I am Greek; my English ain't perfect :)_**

 ** _Sorry for the ridiculously long A/N! On with the story..._**

 ** _WARNING: Character death! Read on your own accord._**

"Christian?"

Christian opened his eyes, raised his head from the pillow and looked down at his wife. He was expecting to meet her eyes, but she was looking down, gently drumming her delicate fingers on his chest.

"Yes, baby?" he replied, his head falling back on the pillow with a soft thud. A few seconds of silence followed until her voice was heard again.

"Do you remember our first night as a married couple?" she asked, cuddling up to him, leaving no space between their bodies. A brief smile appeared on his lips. It always felt _so_ good to have her close to him. It felt safe-like _home_ -and he couldn't help but relish in it.

Then, he remembered her question and his smile got bigger, as memories of that night flashed through his mind.

 _How could he ever forget that night?_

It was the most unforgettable and most magnificent night of his life. It was the night when they broke down every possible existent barriers between them. It was the night when they re-vowed their wedding vows. It was the night when they promised to love each other faithfully and unconditionally and that they would never let anything and anyone pull them apart.

It was the night when they became _one_. One body and one soul.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her and found himself staring into her wide beautiful orbs. Stormy grey met ocean blue and he found it impossible not to get lost in them.

Even after all these years, even after everything they'd been through, even after all this pain she had suffered and was _still_ suffering, her eyes were _still_ shining, giving off all the warmth, kindness, innocence and beauty she had inside.

He simply couldn't understand it...

She was under so much pain and yet she was looking at him, her eyes wide and full with concern and worry for him, just because he was too silent for some time. She was impossible and that was what was making her so special...

He raised his hand and tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear. It was his way to let her know that he was still there, just reminiscing for a while, that she had no reason to be worried. She shyly smiled back in relief.

"I will never, ever, _ever_ forget that night, or _any_ moment I've spent with you." he purred, his baritone voice dripping with love and sincerity. She smiled again and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled back and his single dimple formed, right where her lips were a second ago. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist, using as much strength as possible so it didn't hurt. She firmly closed her eyes, a futile attempt to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

He felt her body shaking and immediately got on full alert. He sat up on the bćed, his back leaning against the wooden headboard. He pulled her towards him and sat her on his lap so that she straddled his hips. His movements were slow and gentle, careful not to cause her any more physical pain. She wrapped her hands around his neck, threading her fingers through his copper locks, as his arms locked around her slim waist, holding her close, indicating that he was there and never letting her go.

Mere seconds later, she pulled back and clumsily wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before looking up at him. The lost and worried look on his face made her heart ache and she felt an invincible urge to lay back down and tell him a white lie to excuse her outburst. But _no_. She wouldn't do that. She couldn't _afford_ to do that. Time- _her_ time-was running out. She couldn't...

She raised her hands and cupped his face, his five o'clock shadow feeling hard yet smooth under her touch, and pulled him closer to her until their foreheads touched.

"At that night," she started "we promised to each other that we would never leave each other. That we would always be by each other's side and that we would never let anything pull us apart. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember." he responded, looking intently at her. Her eyes were cast down and a small, sad smile was playing on her pale pink lips, as she nodded her head. He brought a hand to her face, cupping her cheek, his thumb tracing circles over her cheekbone.

"Ana?" he asked. He put so much love in that little three-letter word, it was overwhelming. It was so overwhelming that she could feel them again. The tears threatening to fall. She tried to fight them back, but it was to no avail. And frankly, she didn't care. It was expected, inevitable. No. She couldn't care less about crying. All that mattered, was that moment. The moment when she would break the promise she so much wanted to keep...

She looked up at him. "I can't keep my promise any longer."

Just like that. She blurted it out just like that. He couldn't understand. _Why? What the hell was she talking about...?_

But as a lone tear fell and landed on his arm, as a barely audible sob escaped her lips, he understood. Her words sank in and his heart dropped to the floor. Because he understood what she meant. She meant that she couldn't fight anymore. That she was finally giving in...

It would be a lie to say that he wasn't expecting it. To say that he had never seen it coming. She had been in so much physical pain for the past four years, but always tried not to let it show. She always tried to look strong and as if there was nothing wrong. And she was doing very well. She was being such a good actor. Until that moment. When she finally let it all go...

Yes, it was expected, but he hadn't come to terms with it. He wasn't ready. Not _now_. Not yet.

"Yes, you can." he said firmly, his eyes flaring with determination.

"Christian…"

"No!" he interrupted her. "You're a _fighter_ , Ana. All your life, you've been putting the pain and the tears aside. You've been trying to be strong for your family, for your friends, for me, for us! You've been trying to be the kind of person that never gives up. You've been trying to prove to the world that you're not as weak as you appear to be. And you have, baby! There's no person out there that thinks you're weak!" he cried hopelessly. He knew he might not be making much sense, but he didn't care. She knew what he wanted to say. The tears about to roll down his cheeks were telling her _everything_ he needed her to know...

He looked away, shaking his head. He refused to believe that thay was it. They had a whole future awaiting for them. It wasn't the end yet. It could _not_ be. Besides-

"-the doctors gave you at least five more months." he finished his thought out loud. "They-"

"-don't know everything." she cut him off and took his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "The doctors don't know in how much pain I am these last few days. They don't know how much it kills me to even sit here, hold you and talk to you. They don't know how much effort it requires to do anything. The pain has become unbearable, it has worn me out and the doctors _don't_ know that." she said. She gave him a rueful yet caring smile. "They don't know, Christian. They can only assume." she finished. She saw his lips trembling and pulled him in a hug.

Her heart ached at the sight of him like that. Her Christian _never_ cried. He was always smooth and composed. Always in control. Was that what it was about? Control? Because he couldn't have control over _her_ situation? _'O_ _h, baby, don't...'_ she thought, her arms tightening around him.

He hugged her back, locking his hands between her shoulder blades, and buried his head in her neck. He took a deep breath of her scent of autumn and books and Ana, and that's when he couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and felt the hot tears running down his cheeks. He had never cried so much in his life. But what could he do?

Anastasia, his wife, his best friend, the light in his darkness, the sunshine through his grey clouds, his breath of life, his savior, his rock, his godsend, his only reason to keep holding on…

…she was dying.

And he could do _nothing_ to prevent it from happening...

She pulled away and gently rubbed under his eyes with her thumbs. She smiled at him. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Why are you crying?" she asked deadpan, her voice barely above a whisper. Through his water-stained eyes, he glared at her. _Seriously?_ She laughed, but it turned into a cough. It didn't last long though, and she looked at him once again, the smile not on her face any longer.

"I don't like seeing you like this." she muttered, her brow furrowed with worry and love. He chuckled wearily and raised his hand to caress her cold, soft cheek.

"And how exactly does Mrs. Grey like seeing me?" he asked, a subtle playful tone in his voice. He was rewarded with one of her sweetest smiles and all he could do was smile back lovingly. She leaned in and captured his lips in a tender but passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and just felt. Her mouth was moving slowly, in sync with his and his tongue darted out to caress her bottom lip, but she pulled away. He pouted disappointed and wanting more, but she just giggled before carefully climbing off of him and out of the bed. He glanced up at her to find her standing beside him and extending her hand to him. Her nightgown was slightly wrinkled from spending all day in bed and with her long wavy hair cascading gracefully over her breasts and her eyes shining with love, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Subconsciously, he licked his lips and she had to purse hers to stop herself from grinning like a school girl with a huge crush.

"Ahem." she cleared her throat, breaking the spell her beauty had him under, and he smiled sheepishly at her. She just shook her head.

"Let's dance." she suggested. He shook his head, smiling solemnly.

"No, baby, you need t-"

"I can do it." she dismissed him. "For a while, I can do it. Please, Christian. One last time." she begged him. She stared at him, with blue, puppy eyes-who was he to decline?

"Just for a while." he ordered, taking her hand and getting off the bed. She kissed his cheek as a _'thank you'_ and together, they stood in the middle of the room. Smiling in a somewhat playful way, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped on his bare feet. He chuckled and locked his hands around her waist before starting to dance in slow circles to an imaginary rhythm in his head.

"I like seeing you happy and carefree, like you have no care in the world. It's when you smile and laugh in the most genuine, most unique and most beautiful way." she whispered against his shoulder. "I like seeing you like that because…it is when I can't help but wonder how _blessed_ I am for having you in my life. We met under the weirdest of circumstances, I literally stumbled my way in your life. We had to overcome great obstacles. We had to learn how to co-exist. We've cried and argued and fought and yet, here we are, married and in love and... Oh God, I love you _so_ much... Thank you for giving me _more_..." she wept, opening her heart to him one last time. He pulled back a little and unhooking one of her hands wrapped around his neck, he brought it to his lips.

"Ditto." he purred, his lips brushing against her knuckles. She beamed at him through her tears and laid her head on his bare chest, sighing in contentment. They kept dancing in circles for some more before she asked if they could get back to bed.

"Of course, baby." he led her back to bed, where he sat in the middle with his back against the headboard. She sat between his legs, her back pressed against his strong torso. He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on it. She took his one hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

He was having a hard time holding back the tears. He felt it in every fiber of his body that she was leaving very soon, _too_ soon.

It was devastating.

She was _so_ young, turned thirty two only a couple of months ago. It shouldn't be that way. She was supposed to die old and grey with wrinkles covering her beautiful face. She was supposed to live to see Teddy and Phoebe growing up and starting their own lives. She was supposed to be beside him forever, never let anything tear them apart. She was supposed to have more time. It _wasn't_ right. She was _too_ beautiful, _too_ young to die...

"You are so young, Ana... What am I gonna do without you? What am I supposed to tell the kids?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"You will learn to live w-without me, Christian. You have to. For the kids. For m-me. You will manage. It will be hard, but you will manage. I know you will, b-baby..." she tried to reassure him. She then thought of her two little angels who were spending the night at her mom's. "And the kids... They are too young to understand. J-Just... Just make sure every day that they know how much I love them, o-okay?" she asked him and looked up at him.

And as he looked into his wife's dying eyes, the truth he so much hated to accept was too great, too clear, too hurtful to ignore anymore...

Anastasia Grey was dying.

And _no one_ would miss her as much as _he_ would.

He would miss waking up in the morning and seeing her, sleeping peacefully beside him. He would miss coming back from work and finding her in the kitchen, working wonders. He would miss playing with her and the kids in the living room every Friday evening. He would miss holding her in his arms and breathing in her scent. He would miss her breath-taking hugs whenever he came back from a business trip. He would miss staring into her ocean eyes and getting hopelessly lost in their blue hues. He would miss all those endless nights, sitting at the balcony and talking about whatever came to mind. He would miss seeing her excitement whenever he bought her a new book. He would miss her touch, her delicate lips against his, her soft hands caressing his body, her slim fingers running through his copper hair. He would miss her enchanting laugh and the sound of her adorable giggle. He would miss her witty comments and their playful debates.

He would miss their arguments about the most pointless things. He would miss their fights, their strong and serious fights, when painful and bad things were told, things that helped them find out more about each other. He would miss her flushed face whenever she yelled at him. He would miss that bitter taste of regret and remorse whenever he made her cry. He would miss her tears running down her face and eventually wetting his shirt, as he held her close, desperately trying to make her pain go away. He would miss her frustration whenever he didn't understand her or let her do as she wanted. He would miss her curses and screams, as well as her sobs.

He would miss her kindness, her gentleness, her tenderness, her selflessness, her liveliness, her spirit, her excitement, her reluctance, her passion, her stubbornness, her frustration, her lust, her annoyance, her playfulness, her complication, her sensitiveness, her single-mindedness, her pain, her intelligence, her clumsiness, her disobedience, her hate and her love...

 _He would miss her..._

"I'll miss you _so_ m-much." he whispered, his voice cracking with heartache. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"I-It will be okay. This... This ain't the end, Christian..." she stuttered, her eyes fluttering close with pain. His handsome face was nothing but a blur, her tears falling uncontrollably.

She closed her eyes for a moment and their life together flashed before her eyes. Every moment they ever shared together, every memory they ever made together, every single second they ever spent together, she saw them all. It was so beautiful, so captivating, so moving. It was her safe place. It brought her solace and soothed her soul.

And with her eyes closed, she dreamed it wasn't the end yet. And it was breathtaking. An open space with green all around and beautiful landscapes at every turn. A place where everyone and everything she ever loved was. A place where she would meet him again. Because she _would_ meet him again. It wasn't the end. Not yet...

 _...right?_

She had reached the point where talking was too hurtful, but she had to know. She wanted reassurance, not just from herself, but from him too. She needed _him_ to say it. To promise her one last time. "Say... Say we'll...m-meet...again... Say the word-ds..." she begged him.

"Shh." he soothed her, shaking his head. He smiled at her, sadly and lovingly, with nostalgia. "Don't speak anymore. Just…close your eyes and relax." he whispered and tenderly kissed her forehead. Knowing he was right and unable to take it anymore, she nodded and looked down and their locked hands and intertwined fingers. He placed countless, soft kisses on top of her head and the ghost of a smile found it's way on her pale face. He leaned down, his lips right next to her ear.

"I love you." he softly whispered. She tightened her grip around his hand, using all of the strength she had left.

 _I love you too… I'm so sorry…_

He placed a long kiss on her temple.

 _You have nothing to apologize for…_

And then, her grip on his hand relaxed and her quiet, slightly ragged breathing stopped, as she breathed out for the very last time...

He brought her closer to him, tightly, and let his tears run down his face. And in the dead silence, he said the words. The two little words that carried so much love and meaning. The words she was literally dying to hear...

"Laters, baby…"

 ** _So, folks... that's it. Like I said before, feel free to voice your feelings and thoughts regarding this one-shot. Just try to be nice_**

 ** _I know it's sad. And I'm sorry. I both did and didn't want it to end like that. For what it's worth, try to see it as a little reminder of that side of life. The side where the inevitable happens and no one-not human, not time, not even love-can stop or at least postpone. I've experienced that side of life multiple times and I'm sure many if not all of you have as well (besides, it's inevitable), so... To those of you who feel alone and hurt and crave for solace, just keep in mind that you are NOT alone and hopefully that story (and many more) proves that... To those of you who hate to be reminded of this tragic and painful side of life, I totally understand if this story is not your cup of tea. I am sorry if by posting this, I caused you any sort of pain..._**

 ** _Hanna, if you're reading this right now (which I guess you are since I asked you to ;P), I want you to know that I dedicate this to you. It's the only way I could come up with to show you my gratitude for you. It's also my way to apologise for not contacting you for so long. Life's been hectic with school and classes and stuff. But...however hard life's been, I am always thinking of you and praying you're okay. I won't delve into it much cause I don't wanna say something you probably don't want the world to know. Besides, you get what I'm talking about. You always do. So I'll leave it at I hope things are okay and that you forgive me for not being there for you 24/7 like I wish I could. This one-shot is for you. I hope it measures up to the honour..._**

 ** _As always, I love you, thank you for being such an amazing friend and wish you all the best :)_**

 ** _Laters, baby ;)_**


End file.
